Fate's Maiden Part III
by 0118999881999119725.3
Summary: I twiddled my thumbs. Meditating sucks. Hmmm… "Galadriel? Wanna come over?" "I was wondering when you would think to invite me here, child." The Lady of Light entered my realm as though gliding smoothly over water. Tall and glorious, it was difficult not to accidentally drool a little bit in her presence. Yes, Lady Galadriel turns me into a pitiful drool-monster. I admit it.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Thank you everyone who has read and reviewed. I value your continued patience, and reward it with a new chapter. Enjoy.  
**__**On a side note, I've just discovered horizontal lines. Huzzah!**_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Legolas, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The young elf nodded hesitantly and I pulled him outside into the night, away from the Great Feast.

"Is something bothering you, mellon nin?" he asked in concern and I pulled a face. "Not exactly. There's just something I wanted to know. Aside from being _bonded_ now," the word still tasted funny in my mouth, "Can you tell anything's different about me?"

The elf prince smiled. "Yes, of course! Your scars are fading wonderfully. Now everyone can begin to see how beautiful you really are, mellon nin."

I blushed at the compliment, and Legolas thought for a moment before looking at me with a puzzled expression. "Why would you pull me aside for that?"

Waving him off, I sat down. "It's loud in there," I lied.

The elf shrugged, smiled at me and went back inside. I pulled three large apples out from beneath my cloak and started for the stables.

"Lass?"

"Hm?" I whirled around to face my dwarf-friend. He held up a familiar tub of salve. "This'll be the last one, milady-" He suddenly looked very sheepish. "That is, if ye wouldn't prefer I give it to H-"

I grinned. "I'm afraid that won't work, mate. You've ruined me, Master Dwarf."

He blushed deeply. "Troublesome girl," he muttered while we strolled to a nice secluded spot for my very last scar treatment.

Eh, Gondor could wait.

Gimli took his time tonight, lingering on my shoulder and chest where the most recent damage had been done, and my lower back and abdomen, which he said was feeling tougher than the last time. I didn't care, it felt like bliss.

When he leaned back at last and rubbed the residue from his hands into my hair, I opened my eyes to see the dwarf frowning at my tummy. Slowly, his gaze travelled up my bare body to lock eyes with me.

I rose up smiling, still feeling the wonderful tingles. "How am I doing?"

"Perfect," he said with sudden brightness. "Ye should see yourself, lassie. Skin as new as a _baby's_, if ye know what I mean. Look at ye, yer even glowing!"

My eyes widened. "How did you know?"

He looked at me in shock for a moment, and then sadness. "Ye know, lass, I know it's tough for ye in a situation like yours, but… I _am_ yer friend. We all are. And Haldir loves ye. Don't be afraid to tell us things, Elise." I jolted when he used my name like I'd been zapped with a cattle prod. It wasn't often the Dwarf Lord used my first name.  
Was I really that closed off with them that I thought it wouldn't matter if they knew or not?

What kind of friend was I?

"Ye should get dressed. Yer elf husband would probably not appreciate yer- ah- lack of dress with somebody who's not him."

"I told him what you do for me when he was escorting me to Lady Galadriel's garden," I replied even while I pulled my tunic and pants on. "I think Haldir's already decided who to be watchful of."

I recalled the time not so long ago when he practically ripped me away from Eomer after the Horselord tried to kiss me. And then I smiled at the dwarf, embracing him tightly. "Thanks, Gimli. For everything."

Seemed like all the dwarf could do anymore was blush.

"It's an honour, milady," he said roughly, before ambling back inside – to reel Legolas into a drinking game, if memory served me correctly.

I looked down at my naked hands. They were soft and new, just as Gimli said. Probably the only scars to linger would be the ones in my shoulder and the long slash across my torso, since they were only a couple days old. I pulled on a pair of soft riding gloves, and retraced my steps back to the stables.

"One for Brego, one for Hasufel," I rubbed the horse's nose as he took the apple, "and one for you, Eroyn," stepping inside her stall, I held out the apple for her. "I'd give you vegetables, but they were put in a meaty stew."

'No bother,' she blinked mildly, chewing on the juicy fruit. 'Are you not sleeping with your husband tonight?'

I bit my lip, strapping Boromir's shield to my back with care for the healing wound across my torso. "I really would like to go to Osgiliath and visit Boromir's brother, though it's too late to see Sam and Frodo by now. Will you take me? We can leave as soon as you feel edgy."

My mare huffed. 'Fine. But you will _not_ dismount unless I give you permission, understood? Be ready to bolt at a moment's notice.'

I beamed at her and began saddling. "Absolutely."

She waited patiently until I'd led her out the stall and sat firmly in the saddle before walking casually out of the stables, heading down and out of the city.

'East, you said?'

"Yep."

"Where are you going, madam?"

Eroyn halted at the sound of the Horsemaster's commanding voice.

"To Osgiliath, Lord Eomer. After which I shall be heading to Gondor," I replied calmly.

"You will not continue the celebrations with us, Lady Elise?" he approached quietly. I tucked a strand of hair behind his ear and smiled. "I stayed as long as I have to honour your people's triumph, but now I must go. Tell your sister I said goodbye."

The Horsemaster stared intently at me, before nodding once and stepping back. "I shall. Keep her safe, Eroyn." The mare dipped her head in acknowledgement and we walked out of the city gates before she took off like a bullet.

For three days we rode, until finally we passed into the realm of Gondor. I passed the time talking with Eroyn.

"You know, they could probably hold the orcs at bay tomorrow night if they poured oil into the river and lit that up. Some flaming arrows wouldn't hurt us either."

'Elise, I'm supposed to keep you safe.'

"And _I'm_ supposed to participate until I can get home," I retorted. "C'mon, let me help a little. I'll leave before the battle."

'Of course you'll leave, I'm not letting you stay.'

"Ugh," I growled. "Minas Tirith first. We'll get some oil and say it's for Faramir."

'One small problem. You're a woman. You don't get involved in war here.'

I face-palmed. "Damnit, you're right. Osgiliath first, then. We'll kidnap one of Faramir's soldiers and get him to make the order."

'Great plan!' the mare shook her mane sarcastically, but she followed my directions anyway.

When we arrived at last in the ruins of Osgiliath we were met with confusion and a little wariness, but a path opened up and we followed a soldier as he led the way to Faramir.

"Hi!" I said brightly when I spotted the captain. "I've come to steal someone who can give orders back in Minas Tirith."

"Have you now?" he said with strained amusement.

I nodded. "You or your second-in-command would do."

"And who are you, milady, to be stealing leaders of an army at such a dark time as this?" the Gondorian inquired.

"My name is Elise, Lord Faramir, but I am known by many as Fate's Maiden. And what you need tomorrow night is a lot of oil to pour in the river."

Faramir looked like he was only playing along. Sexist pig. "I see, _Fate's Maiden_. And after convincing my father to give us oil, what is the purpose of pouring it in the river?"

I rolled my eyes. "Men. You know that oil floats on water, yes? And that it burns when lit?"

"Yes, of course, but you would also require wood to keep it burning, so?"

Sighing, I responded, "Exactly. And boats are made of wood. In this case, orc rafts, carrying a total of about five hundred or more that mean to ambush you silently under cover of darkness and fog. All you'll need is a few well-aimed flaming arrows, and it should thin their numbers considerably."

The man of Gondor looked alarmed. "How did you come across this information, milady?"

I smiled and stretched out my arm. "Come on, Faramir, cunning captain of Gondor. I can explain on the way."

"ELISE!"

I cringed a little at the sound of Haldir's voice in the distance. Eomer must have told him I'd gone as soon as I left.

"Fuck, let's go!"

The captain took my hand and I swung him up behind me, wrapped his arms securely around my waist, and gripped the mare tightly. She galloped away to Minas Tirith.

"Don't mind him, that's just my husband," I said breezily over my shoulder. "So in a nutshell, I've seen all this happen before. Some prophet from Middle Earth came to my world and made a whole bunch of popular books out of the vision, and then I got stuck in Middle Earth with the grand plan. I was travelling with the Fellowship until we all got split up back at the Falls of Rauros."

As we crossed the plains, my elf-husband galloped into sight, and I laid low on Eroyn's back. "Don't suppose you could go any faster, dear friend?"

'Not unless you drop the passenger,' she retorted smartly.

"Take us up to the top then, if it's not too inconvenient for you," I said with a smile.

She stretched out her legs and tore up the winding roads that made up Minas Tirith, Haldir not far behind us now.

"Be gentle on your horse, dear!" I scolded my husband with a smirk, and Eroyn whinnied at me, laughing.

We reached the Court of Kings and I slowed, letting Haldir get down from his horse before grinning wickedly and galloping inside.

"You treat your husband very improperly," Faramir murmured.

"I treat him as I would any other friend," I shrugged. "He tricked me into marrying him, so it is well deserved."

Bursting through the doors and into an expansive hall, Eroyn slowed to a walk as we approached the startled Lord Denethor, Steward of Gondor.

Faramir slipped down from the horse and greeted his father solemnly before making his request for oil.

The man simply stared at me. "Who is this lady you ride with, my boy?"

"My wife," Haldir growled as he advanced upon us. "Greetings, Lord Denethor, Lord Faramir. Elise, may I ask what you're doing?"

"Giving the young captain a ride. He has quite the ingenious plan to protect Osgiliath from ambush."

"Will you get down from Eroyn now, please?"

The mare sidestepped away from my ellon, and he took a deep breath to calm his frustration. I turned my attention to Denethor. "Hello. Don't mind us, please, listen to your son."

Turning my back to the two men, I spoke to Haldir in hushed tones, "I'm staying until they get the oil they need, and then I'm taking Faramir back and leaving them to it. Don't be concerned, dear. I've foregone any plans for glory and death."

"Elise, you should get down. You've been riding for three days straight," he persisted. Eroyn remained silent. "I'm waiting for permission, actually," I told him.

"No. I won't have you wasting precious resources," Denethor stubbornly refused in the background and I twisted around and threw a knife, anger in my eyes. It obliterated the slice of cake he'd been holding in his hand, and he glared at me.

"Oi! Dicknose! You wanna try again, or do you wanna lose Osgiliath to orcs?"

"You would do well to restrain your _wife_, Master Elf!" the old man sneered.

Haldir grabbed my hand and hissed, "Do not get involved, Elise!"

"Eroyn. May I get down, please?"

'Why not. This'll be entertaining,' she mused with a nicker. Slipping my hand from his, I dismounted the part-Mearas and grabbed Faramir's father by the collar, dragging him out into the courtyard. The others followed, their expressions varying between amused and alarmed.

The Steward kept screaming at me to unhand him, and I glowered. "Grow a pair, man! You lost your firstborn – we get it, now pay attention." I pointed out at Osgiliath. "Out there are five hundred sons, husbands and fathers, defending the ruins of a desolate city while you sit here twiddling your fucking thumbs! They need one thing – oil. And probably a new steward, at the rate you're going. Make the call. Send them oil, or so _help_ me I will cut off your penis and slap you with it!"

Eroyn was whinnying in laughter while Haldir and Faramir reeled in shock.

"You're bluffing," the steward whispered uncertainly. I smiled wide and menacing, drew my dagger and began painfully driving it against his groin. "No, I'm threatening. Like Sauron's forces are threatening to decimate you, the race of Men and everyone else in Middle Earth."

Denethor lost all colour to his face and his eyes widened in panic. "Fine, fine! I'll do it, I'll send them oil. Just, unhand me!"

"Good." I removed the dagger from between his legs and shoved him away from me. "Go make the orders now." The steward brushed himself off and then went to speak with a guard about the oil.

Returning to my waiting entourage, I smirked, "Situation handled."

Eroyn let me escort the young captain and his oil back to Osgiliath before turning tail and riding back to the city where my husband awaited impatiently.

"It is time you stopped to rest, my love," the elf scolded in greeting when I came out of the stables and brushed myself off carefully. I kissed him and smiled. "Alright, I'm at your disposal, Haldir."

The ellon rolled his eyes and lifted me up into his arms, carrying me up through the city while I snuggled into his chest. "I love you," I said in a muffled voice, watching him smile out of the corner of my eye. The elf bent down and kissed the top of my head, murmuring "I love you with all my heart, Elise," and I dozed off with a smile on my face.

"Have you told him yet?" Elrond immediately asked when I called him over to my dream realm. I shook my head. "No. Are you the only one who knows about this besides me?"

The elf lord tilted his head at me in amusement. "It seems that way. Galadriel may know, but if she does she has not said it."

"How could you know, but none of the other elves seem to?"

Elrond shrugged. "I have the gift of foresight, and I saw you with child as clearly as I see my own hands."

"Wait – you didn't actually _see_ my child?"

He gazed intently at me. "No. You will not have a child here, Elise, so why would I see it?" I let out the breath I'd been holding and pulled my hands away from my stomach.

"Well _you're_ no help then, are you?" I huffed, and then gave the elf lord a helpless look. "You won't forget about me, will you? When I'm gone?"

Elrond sighed and pulled me into a fatherly embrace. "You'll be eternal in my memories, child."

"I better be," I pouted childishly.

He chuckled darkly. "Get some rest, little one. You'll need it." And with that he faded out of my realm.

I twiddled my thumbs. '_Rest_' actually meant meditate. Meditating sucks.

Hmmm… "Galadriel? Wanna come over?"

"I was wondering when you would think to invite me here, child." The Lady of Light entered my realm as though gliding smoothly over water. Tall and glorious, it was difficult not to accidentally drool a little bit in her presence. Yes, Galadriel turns me into a pitiful drool-monster. I admit it.

"You have been even harsher on Haldir since you bonded," she said with a light smile as I wiped my mouth covertly. "Er… Is that just a thing you know, or has my husband been tattling like a schoolgirl?"

Her smile widened. "I've been keeping an eye on you both, when I can. By the way, Celeborn and I would like to congratulate you and your bonded mate on the baby that is soon to come."

I rubbed the back of my neck. "I haven't told Haldir yet."

"Why not?" Her eyes held a hint of curiosity.

"I guess…" I squeezed my eyes shut, "I'm afraid- I'm afraid to tell him he'll never get to meet her…"

"You feel it will be a girl?"

"Yeah," I glanced up at the noble she-elf. "But I'm worried. She'll grow up in my world not just without a father, but without her culture. And how am I supposed to explain her dad is from a fantasy novel without looking like a loon?"

Galadriel's hand brushed my cheek. "She comes from you as well. Do not dismiss it." And then a wistful look crossed her face.

"Our time in Middle Earth is coming to a close, Maiden of Fate… but in some ways I believe our effect will linger…" Her gaze pierced through me, and suddenly we were both in my hospital room. I gasped, but she simply stared at my comatose body.

_Your healing is nearly complete, child. I see your spirit quicken. Prepare yourself._

A nurse burst into the room, then. "Hey! What are you doing in here?"

"She can see you, but not me?" I shouted. "What the hell?"

"Are you the one that's been messing with our patient?" the nurse accused crossly.

Galadriel's surprise showed. _It would seem that she cannot see me properly. In her mind, I appear… human._

My face slackened in shock. "I think… we should get out of here, milady."

She looked at me, and suddenly we were back in my misty realm.

"Interesting," she said lightly.

I, on the other hand, was bugging out. "What just happened?"

The Lady of Light looked down at me with a vibrancy I hadn't witnessed before. "Our worlds overlap, dear child. Can you guess where the meeting point is?"

I shook my head like a dumb baboon.

Her smile was brilliant. "You. They meet in you."

Okaaay….

"Tell Haldir, Lady Elise. Tell him he will have an heir."

I sighed. "Yes, _mum_."

Lady Galadriel left me in peace after rolling her eyes, and I went back to twiddling my thumbs.

Sigh…

* * *

_**AN: Hello again! These horizontal lines are the bees knees, aren't they?**_

_**Anyway, reviews are fuel for a tired mind!**_

_**Yours truly,  
**__**0118 999 88199 9119 725... 3!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: I am SO excited about these next few chapters. I'm kind of on a high from writing, I just hope those of you reading feel it too.  
And yes, tribolt, I'll admit it. I enjoy torturing my readership. I think it'll be worth it in the end, though.**_

_**So, without further ado, I give you:**_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Arise, my love. We have guests."

I opened my eyes and shot up out of bed like there were snakes in it. "Thank God! I was so bored!"

My elf-husband shot me a withering look, which I ignored. "By the way… Haldir…"

"Ellie!" Pippin shouted as he shot through the doorway and leaped into my arms. "You're here, too! And Haldir!" He flung himself from me to my husband, who caught the youngest Hobbit deftly and set him down, looking his usual arrogant 'I art better than thou' self.

I greeted Mithrandir with an eye roll and a smirk. "Welcome to our honeymoon vacation, Gandalf."

The old wizard chuckled despite himself. "Ah, yes. Newlyweds. So sorry to intrude…"

I glanced quickly at Haldir out the corner of my eye and began, "Yeah, about that… Would you mind going outside, counting to ten and then coming back in?"

The look on Gandalf's face was priceless, but he acquiesced, ushering the Hobbit out ahead of him.

Haldir turned to me quizzically. "What was that for?"

"I'm pregnant," I blurted out. There.

He froze, and I gave him a nervous little smile. "You alright there, husband?"

The old Marchwarden shook his head once and then fainted, hitting the floor with a thud. I sighed and knelt over him. "_Good one, guys. 'Tell Haldir,' they said._ Bet they're having a right old laugh, now. Bloody Elves."

"What happened to him?" Pippin asked as they came back inside. "Did you hit him again?"

"Nah, he just fainted," I frowned. "All I did was told him I'm pregnant…"

Another thud as Pippin hit the floor.

Gandalf merely gazed down on the two of them. "Honestly, you're newlyweds, what did they expect?"

I got up and fetched a bowl of cold water from the washroom and splashed it over them.

They shot up in an instant, and Gandalf smirked at them. "Congratulations, Haldir. You're going to be a father. Peregrin Took, my lad, there is a task to be done. Another opportunity for one of the Shire-folk to prove their great worth!" He knelt down and pressed his hand to the young Hobbit's shoulder. "You must not fail me."

The Hobbit nodded earnestly, and so Gandalf proceeded to explain the task before sending Pippin away. Haldir, in the meantime, went to towel his hair dry and when he returned, looking flawless as ever (vanity, oh vanity), the Hobbit had already left.

"Denethor did not hesitate to complain about meddlesome outsiders," Gandalf remarked. "So I must have you to thank for helping prepare Osgiliath, Elise."

"Yeah, you're welcome."

"You're _pregnant._" Haldir's sharp voice cut in. "With _our _child, and you didn't think to be more careful? What if you were to fall off your horse, or be attacked on your way here?" His hands were clenched and shaking, such was the ellon's distress. "Why must you constantly put yourself at risk, Elise? Have you not done enough?"

"No, Haldir, I haven't," I said firmly. "If I had, I wouldn't still be here. I'd have woken up in my own world and I'd never see you again. So, here's what's gonna happen, husband of mine."

He glowered, but kept his silence.

I went on. "I can't truly be certain how well Osgiliath will be defended from the Orcs, even with the oil and fire, but once Pippin lights that beacon, help should arrive from Rohan and its allies within a week. Hugo will bring Elessar his ancestor's sword so he can take Gimli and Legolas into Dimholt for aid from the creepy ghosts in the battle for Gondor. When that's over, you can help them figure out a plan from there, love… Hmmm… I'm sure there's something I've forgotten… now what was it?"

I rubbed my belly absentmindedly. "It's not just… Orcs… no… There was something at dawn… Oh, that's right!" My face cleared up and I broke into a smile. "Gandalf, you and your trusty staff are gonna ride out to meet Faramir's army and stop the Nazgul from finishing them off. It'll be fun." The old wizard stared at me blankly.

"Okay, if 'fun' translates to 'stupidly dangerous but worthwhile in the end,' then yeah. Cos that's what the whole quest is about anyway. I'm rambling, aren't I? Sorry."

Haldir shook his head derisively. "And which life threatening scenario shall _you_ be diving headlong into, dear?"

I huffed. "_Obviously_, the one with Gandalf. Shadowfax is faster than Eroyn, and I intend on hijacking a Fell Beast and feeding him a giant spider."

"Oh? And what of the Nazgul rider?" he asked scathingly. "No living man can kill them."

Grinning, I replied, "Well I suppose it's a good thing I'm not a man."

Needless to say, the old Marchwarden was horrified.

* * *

Dawn was just breaking over Gondor when Shadowfax bore me and Gandalf on his back, ready to ride out over the fields of Pelennor. Haldir, for all his perfection, looked frightful. I smiled and kissed him on the mouth before wrapping my arms around Gandalf's middle. "Don't worry, love. I'll be back before you finish The Song that Never Ends… Y'know, bub's got her daddy's toughness, so we'll be fine," I assured him when he didn't seem any calmer. Nope, that didn't help either. "If it makes you feel better, I promise not to die, Haldir."

"Open the gates!" Gandalf called to the guards, and with that Shadowfax began tearing down the winding streets and out of the city.

Faramir and his army had won the battle against the Orcs, but they didn't foresee the approaching Nazgul.  
Lucky for them, I did. "Take us over to that one, Shadowfax, it's flying low," I called, pulling out my whip in one hand and my throwing knives in the other.

The Great Mearas followed my cue, and I lifted myself up to a stand, leaning heavily against the wizard. Gandalf was using his one free hand to keep me on the horse. My eyes locked onto the flying Nazgul first, and with a powerful thrust of my arm, the knife found itself buried in the face-hole of its target.

As the Nazgul was busy shrivelling up into a pile of empty armour, I latched my whip around the Fell Beast's neck and swung up onto the creature's back. I deployed the rest of my knives into the remaining Nazgul (unfortunately, the Witch King had fled as soon as he noticed Gandalf storming across the field, leaving his brethren to perish) and made my own Beast land in the plains.

"Oh yeah!" I whooped to the gobsmacked army. "I'm fucking awesome!"

The Fell Beast craned it's head around to see me, looking as surprised as a giant lizard can manage.

I grinned. "G'day mate. Guess what?"

The beast blinked questioningly at me. "_You_ are gorgeous," I praised, recieving a sort of crooning response that was probably something along the line of 'Why, thank you!'

"Anyway, all your riders are dead now – I killed them – so I guess that makes me your master." It gave me a cautious sniff and folded up it's leathery wings in a show of docility. I smiled. "Crocs, eat your heart out. Alright, gather your buddies around while I put on this funky old armour."

The Fell Beast roared, and the other seven beasts landed around it, circling and sniffing the new rider. Meanwhile, after figuring out what was what, I started at the bottom and worked my way up with my new 'uniform'.

"Righto, lizard-folk, here's how we're gonna play it. There's gonna be no more Westrons, elves or horses for you to maim or kill, is that clear?" The overgrown lizards all lowered their heads to the ground at my commanding tone.

"Now I've got some errands to run and I have to pick up an oversized spider for this one's breakfast. Sorry, mate, but I've gotta give you a name. Hmm… Sheila it is." Sheila snorted grudgingly. "Whoops, you're a boy. Oh well. Okay, I'd better name your buddies, too."

I pointed to each of them as their well-thought-out names were allocated to them. "Right, we've got Steve, Azza, Dazza, Bazza, Bindi, Boof and Dundee. Got it? _Great mate, woof._ Now, Steve," I wrestled the chest-plate on, "you'll be carrying a little rotter in a loincloth, so it's okay if you pick him up in your mouth, but don't chew or swallow, alright?"

Steve snarled and ruffled his wings in an affronted manner. I smirked. "Don't be cheeky. Alright, listen closely, the rest of you…"

Once I'd finished explaining to the creatures their tasks, I tromped away with the helmet under my arm and Boromir's shield in my free hand. I made my way over to Gandalf and Faramir, Sheila waddling along beside me. "Hail, Faramir, Captain of Gondor!"

The Gondorian turned and looked at me in awe, before he closed the distance between us in four great strides, picked me up by the waist and pressed his chapped lips to mine.

"You have saved us, milady," he said breathlessly once I'd waited patiently for him to release me. I clapped him on the shoulder.

"Easy there, Captain, or my husband will take his bow to you. I'll just pretend you thanked me like any normal person, okay?" The man nodded, still looking at me wondrously.

I sighed. "I have something for you. It was your brothers."

Faramir's gaze became solemn as I passed him Boromir's shield. "The Ring turned him mad against Frodo, but in the end he died honourably, defending Frodo's friends – even if he was an idiot for not carrying his shield in unfamiliar territory."

"My thanks, Fate's Maiden," he said far more respectfully than our first greeting.  
I grinned dangerously. "I daresay the war is not yet over, Captain. The Witch King got away, and Mordor will send more Orcs, more Uruk-hai to lay claim over this place. Gandalf, if you would carry my greetings to my husband – just tell him I'll be back, 'kay? I don't think he'd appreciate if you kissed him for me."

The kind old wizard bowed his head and smiled cheekily.

"Oh, and you should bring Pippin out to meet Faramir," I added brightly. "I think they'd get along swimmingly. See ya!"

Putting the helmet on, I climbed onto Sheila's saddle and gave a sharp whistle. We took to the air immediately, and the other flying lizards fell in behind us as we took our leave of Gondor.

"Azza, Dazza, Bazza and Bindi, fly with me!" I called behind me. "The rest of you, wait upon the mountainside for my return!" Their roars filled the air, and our groups split up.

"Onwards, to Camelot!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

Yells and whinnies filled the air as my new pets clung to the top of the precipice at the Dunharrow encampment late in the night. Sheila landed at the top, folded up his wings and let me slide off his scaly neck.

Men with spears came out to defend themselves, trembling with fear. That is, until I removed my helmet.

"Evening, gents! Is Hugo here yet?"

King Théoden came marching out, flanked by Gamling and Eomer. "Is that-"

"Hello!" I waved brightly. "I thought you could spare four of your bravest to take ownership of four of my Beasts. They'll not harm you or your horses, only your enemies."

Eowyn and Merry emerged then, staring at me. "Oh! Hello, you two! Merry, did you know Pippin's been made a guard of the citadel? Of course, it was his big mouth that got him into it, but still, he's got a sword and a uniform and everything!"

Merry's face went pale in concern. "He'll be killed for sure!"

I waved him off. "Nah, he's with Gandalf, they'll look after each other until you lot get there. Eowyn, lovely to see you looking so well. D'ya know if Hugo's here yet?"

The Rohirrim shook their heads in confusion, and Merry shrugged. I sighed. "What about the Hunters Three? Where can I find them? I just wanted a quick word before I head off again."

Théoden spoke up. "Gimli and Legolas are tending their horse, but Aragorn is occupied. He has a visitor."

My brows rose. "Which tent?"

I called over my shoulder to my Beast as Théoden led the way. "Sheila, wait here. Be nice."

Sheila snorted and laid his head down.

* * *

We spotted Gimli and Legolas first, and I ran to them cheerfully. "You both know what's going on with Aragorn?"

The pair nodded, and I smiled wistfully. "Good. Well, I just came to wish you luck, and possibly goodbye. I think I'll be going home, soon."

And before either of them could protest, I kissed them both and ruffled their hair (Legolas was more put out by that than Gimli, of course). "It's funny. My two best friends are from a fictional world," I sighed sadly. The elf and the dwarf shared a look before wrapping me in a death hug of their own. "It's not funny at all," Legolas chided. "We're real."

"And it'll take more than a different world to keep us away, lass!" Gimli promised, even though what he was claiming was impossible.

Eh. Dwarves.

* * *

"Oh, goodie!" I burst in through the tent flap just as their meeting had come to an end. I flung myself onto Lord Elrond, forgetting the armour I was wearing. "Hugo, you're still here!"

He gave an undignified huff for an elf, "Goodness, child, what are you _wearing_?"

"And how did you get here?" Aragorn asked.

I grinned at them and answered Strider's question first. "Only the _awesome_ way. Killed me some Ringwraiths at Osgiliath and got myself some new pets. You have _no_ idea the level of ownage I was this morning. Sauron's _so_ gonna get pwned. And before you ask me Elrond, _yes, _I told Haldir about the baby before I left, _and_ he knows where I'm going, so don't worry."

"Wait, _what_?" Aragorn held up a hand as his eyes sharpened, locking on my belly. Not sure why, there really wasn't anything to see – especially under all this armour.

"That's right, Gramps," I teased, earning me a black look from the rising king of Gondor. Eh, he was just jealous because he was an eighty-eight year old virgin.

"And what exactly _is_ your plan, Maiden of Fate?" Elrond asked, only his eyes revealing the elf lord's amusement.

"Save Arwen. Save the world. One-upping 'How It Should have ended dot com', you know, just the usual. The Eagles don't go into Mordor because of the poison arrows, but as _if_ they'd question a 'Ringwraith' and its Beasts. "

"You should not have come," Aragorn retorted, "And you certainly should not be battling anyone in your state, Elise!"

If possible, my grin went even wider. "Who said anything about battling anyone? I might give Sauron a good _scolding_," Elrond blushed to the tips of his ears even as he let out a low chuckle, "but aside from that, I'll hardly be doing any of the work. I have my overgrown hench-lizards for that. And besides, I owe Arwen for telling you to put her life in danger, Hugo."

While Aragorn was mouthing 'overgrown hench-lizards' Elrond pressed a kiss to the top of my head, his eyes conveying a swirl of emotions in their all-seeing depths.  
When I stared into them I saw pain, gratitude, and to my surprise, _love._

"Lady Elise," he murmured, "You are _so_ worthy of life. Never will you be forgotten, by me or any other. May the grace of the Valar be with you."

Tears sprang to my eyes and I squeezed the life out of the elf lord before doing the same to Aragorn. "You'll be a great king, no matter what anybody says. No matter what you think of yourself, you'll be the best of any of them, Aragorn."

And that was where I left them.

* * *

Eowyn caught my ankle as I mounted Sheila. "Wait! You wear a Nazgul's armour and ride it's beast! How can this be if no living man can kill them?"

I smirked and leaned down to speak in a low voice. "No living _man_, Eowyn. And we're not men. Are we?"

Her eyes widened, and she shook her head with a tiny smirk of her own. I filled my tone with authority. "There's still one left, Shieldmaiden of Edoras. You'll not let him near what is dear to you, will you?" Once again she shook her head. "No, I won't," she whispered. Eomer walked past us then, and commanded his sister to his side with one look.

He nodded to me with a slow smile, and I took to the sky in elation.

* * *

_**HA! What did I tell you?**_

_**Read and review, my spectacular readers. Chapter 3 is on it's way.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_AN:_****_Alright, so I've updated chapters 3 and 4. They were a bit too short and choppy for my liking._**

**_Enjoy, and don't forget to review!_**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So…" the Hobbit and the Gollum looked up at the harsh, whispering voice, and froze in fear. Towering above the two halflings (well, one halfling and one gangling creature that used to be a halfling more than a couple centuries ago) were four Fell Beasts. Upon one of them sat a being who, to their eyes, closely resembled a Ringwraith. For a moment, nobody moved a muscle.

Having caught their attention, I continued in the same fear-inspiring whisper. "What's got two thumbs and a plan much better than yours?"  
The two smaller creatures frowned in confusion at my riddle, until I pointed my thumbs to my chest. That was the cue.

In a flap of leathery wings and a high, terrified scream, Gollum was caught in Steve's jowls. "Be silent," I warned him, "or I shall let Steve eat you."

Gollum coughed and spluttered, but otherwise went very still and quiet.

I grinned at the hobbit. "Hey there, Frodo. It's a little cramped down there; do you think you could find a more open space so you can ride Boof? He's got a disguise on his saddle and everything."

The Halfling nodded a little disbelievingly, and I signalled for my pets to draw back so that the spider would emerge…

.

.

* * *

.

On and on he walked, stumbling and babbling apologies to a noticeably _absent_ Sam as he went, until finally he reached a small clearing at the bottom of a staircase.

The summit of Cirith Ungol was just up those stairs, but Shelob was just behind him. I held up a hand, signalling my Beasts to hold off. Now was not the right time, even if it was horrible to watch. Frodo would never let me go near the Ring if he was still conscious, not at this point in his journey, unfortunately.

Just when Frodo began to suspect the presence of a looming malice, the great spider impaled him viciously with her stinger. He frothed at the mouth, eyes going wide in shock and pain, and started to collapse, only to be caught in two of her eight legs.  
I'd always thought it was considerate of her not to drop her prey on the ground like they didn't matter to her.

Just as the old, hairy beast was occupied with wrapping him up in her web, lo and behold, Sam emerged from Shelob's labyrinth!

In one hand he pointed Frodo's sword, Sting, at the overgrown spider, and in the other he brandished the Star of Earendil which shone brightly in Shelob's many eye clusters, temporarily blinding her.

"Let him go, you filth!"

She hissed, and dropped the Halfling indignantly. There was a fell light in Sam's normally friendly eyes, and he growled, "You will not touch him again!" I smiled.  
Who knew Sam had it in him? Well, me, but he still gave me chills when he protected his best friend like that. His loyalty to Frodo was unquestionable, even after he'd been scorned and turned away, and I admired him for it.

Sam advanced threateningly on the big fat pest. "Come on and finish it!"

He swung the sword, slashing upward. Shelob hissed again, rearing up to reveal her enormous stinger. It was dripping with venom, almost as though she were drooling at the sight of two meals in one day. But Sam was quick, and he ducked inside the arches of her legs to stab one of her eye clusters.

She was distracted, and in pain. Now was the moment.  
"Breakfast," I hissed to Sheila, who dove into the clearing expertly and snapped up the spider in one loud 'CRUNCH!'

Sam looked ready to try and stab Sheila too, so I lifted my helmet off and held up my hands peaceably while Sheila continued to munch away on his breakfast, totally unconcerned. "You know, Sam, you deserve a medal. You just defended your friend from a giant man-eating spider, and now you don't bat an eyelid in the face of a Fell Beast."

He lowered his sword in shock. "Lady Elise!"

"Boof, Dundee, Steve!" I called quietly, and my flying lizards landed in the now cramped space as I dismounted Sheila. "Come on, Sam, get your disguise on, I'll handle Frodo. He's not actually dead, by the way. Just paralysed from the stinger. It's easier for Shelob to drink the blood when her dinner isn't struggling," I said, disgust evident in my tone.

The hug was unexpected. The weeping was, however. "Shh, Sam, you're okay now. Come on, let's get this over with, we don't have much time."

Steve and Boof were standing beside each other, thankfully, so I had Boof chew off the webbing while I put on Frodo's makeshift disguise. Snapping some of the spider web, I tied Frodo down to his saddle and covered him in the black cloak to boot, before hastily withdrawing the necklace that held the One Ring. I dared not look at the cursed thing.

Gollum was watching me like a hawk, and I narrowed my gaze at him. "One sound out of you, and you'll be fodder, got it? And don't put it on while we're in the air, either, or Steve will crush your bones."

He nodded hastily, and I slipped the necklace over his head. His eyes went wide with glee, and he nearly exclaimed his victory, only Steve rolled his tongue over the creature, and Gollum caught himself in time. I smirked and turned on my heel, climbing up into my own saddle before glancing over at Sam.

"I look ridiculous," he said glumly, but I smiled and put on the helmet. "Doesn't matter. Nobody will see you."

Oh, it seems I spoke too soon. A small party of Orcs and Uruk-hai were making their way down the stairs from the watch tower, just as the Beasts were getting ready to fly. And… they spotted us. Great. I started to pull out my throwing knives.

Snap! Snap! Snap!

Boof swallowed them whole, he didn't even chew. Gross.

Still, I smiled. "Good work, Boof. Alright, everyone, let's go!"

"Wait!" Sam's voice had every head turning to him. The sight of four giant lizard heads staring at him would've been comical if it weren't for our environment. "What is it, Sam?"  
"Not meaning to waste time, milady, but what are you doing here, with these Fell Beasts n'all?"

I leaned back in my saddle and observed the stout hobbit. "I know you'd carry your friend all the way to Mount Doom if that's what it took to get rid of this thing, Sam. However, since I've acquired some overgrown hench-lizards after their riders suffered a- er- _tragically unexpected demise_, I figured I'd help you in the last leg of your journey. Is that okay with you?"

At first, he seemed as though he would react to my explanation in the same manner as Strider had. I could see him begin to mouth the phrase 'overgrown hench-lizards' in disbelief. But then his gaze fell to Frodo. Sam's eyes got a rather determined glint in them and he nodded once, jaw tensing.  
I grinned at him. "Excellent. Now… fly my pretties!"

.

.

* * *

.

As we rose in the air, I gave directions to my Beasts.

"Boof, Dundee, take your riders to Gondor, keep them safe. Steve, drop off your package over that volcano, would you? And make sure he falls into the hot part, or you'll have to track him down before you can do it again, and I promise you it won't be easy. Now, as for us, Sheila…"

"OI SAURON, YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF COW SHIT!" Sheila flapped his great big wings, taking us up, up, up until we were level with the Eye of Sauron. "LOOK AT YOUR DOOM. LOOK AT THE **_MAIDEN OF FATE_**!"

And the Eye was on me. I grinned wildly. "GUESS WHAT, ASSHAT?"

A far away shriek and then… BOOM! Well _that_sounded promising.

Gollum and the Ring had just landed where they were supposed to. "THAT'S FOR BOROMIR AND ARWEN!" I roared.

The volcano began to erupt, and the Eye looked around frantically as its tower started collapsing. "AND THAT, _YOU FUCKING BASTARD_, IS FOR MIDDLE EARTH!"

Below us, Orcs and Uruk-hai were falling to their death as the ground collapsed under their feet. Steve joined Sheila, empty-jowled, and I smiled in victory.

"Back to Gondor, fellas."

The Fell Beasts roared triumphantly as we flew out of this dark place.

.

.

* * *

.

Sam and Frodo, surprisingly, were the first to greet me when I landed in the Courts of the King. Frodo still looked a little green around the gills, but at least he wasn't wasting away horribly, and where he was weak, Sam had an arm around to support him.

"Fair Lady!" Sam called, high in spirits. I let the Ringwraith helmet fall to the ground, continuing to remove my armour piece by piece as I made my way over to the Halflings.

All that remained were the shin guards.

"What did you do with the Ring?" Frodo asked worriedly.

"Gave it to Gollum then dropped him in the volcano," I said lightly as I sat down to remove the shin guards. Frodo looked incredibly sad for some reason, and I rested a hand on his shoulder for a moment. "The Ring consumed Sméagol a long, long time ago, and if I hadn't changed the plan, it would have finally got to you, too. There was nothing more to be done for him, I'm afraid."

He nodded in understanding, and then I found myself wrapped in two pairs of short, hairy arms.

"I thought we'd die there," he sobbed quietly.

I shook my head. "No, Frodo, the rest of that Fellowship of yours would've marched up to the gates of Mordor to help you, and then the Eagles would've swooped in to save you both from the molten lava. I just felt it was unnecessary stress."

Frodo let out a hysterical giggle, and Sam exclaimed, "_Unnecessary stress_!"

"Oh, shut up, you adorable little men," I muttered, kissing them on the head.

.

.

* * *

.

_Later on…_

"Mithrandir kissed me."

I frowned. "I didn't tell him to. Better watch out for him, I s'pose."

But when Haldir's back was turned, I grinned and winked at the old wizard who stood a few feet away. His cheeky smile returned, and he loped over to the two of us – as soon as Haldir saw him coming though, he _suddenly_ remembered an important thing he'd forgotten to do.

"I may have used tongue," the wizard remarked innocently once the dust trails settled.  
Oh. "Eww, Gandalf! Really?" I stared up in horror. "No wonder he's running for the hills!"  
But then I grinned. "Still, it's hilarious."

The battle for Gondor had been won around the same time as the Ring was destroyed. Gollum and the Ring were both gone, just as it was supposed to be.

Faramir had been injured in battle (shot by one of the Haradrim riding a Mumakil), and his father went insane and committed suicide, as predicted in the prophecy. Despite feeling pity for the young captain of Gondor, I felt the steward's death was no great loss to his city.

Théoden had been crushed by his horse when the Witch King attacked, and so he got to join his son in the afterlife, which meant Eomer was the rightful heir to the throne of Edoras. He slipped into his new position seamlessly, already having the courage and authority to lead men. It suited him, I thought.

I wish I could've seen the move of pure awesomeness by Eomer and his spear, though I'd seen it on the movie, and I'd heard the Rohirrim boasting about their Horsemaster. He managed to spear a Haradrim Master through his belly, who fell 'overboard' and managed to hook the poor beast in the ear, sending it charging into another Mumakil, where they both toppled over like loud, trumpeting dominoes. Truly a work of art, that man.

And no, Haldir was not _ever_ going to hear me say that out loud.

Eowyn and Merry had also both been hurt when they took down the Witch King, and had been sent to recover in the healing rooms of Gondor, where Aragorn himself nursed them back to health. Aragorn's friendship with Eowyn would always be special, but I knew she would not seek after him anymore.

Pippin and Faramir _had_ hit it off and become close friends, and it looked like the Captain of Gondor had a thing for the Shieldmaiden of Edoras, much to my relief. Actually, they were all starting their own 'I did something awesome in battle and got grievously wounded in the process' club (well, Pippin didn't get injured, but since he was taking care of his friends they let him join anyway).

Frodo hadn't gone bat-shit crazy from over-exposure to the Ring, nor had he lost his finger, so that was a plus, and Sam got his moment of enormous valour, which was wonderful. I'd taken to calling him Samwise the Brave in front of people, which caused the poor fellow to blush all the way up to his ears.  
So cute.

Arwen and a big ol' delegation of the Last Elves were travelling to Gondor for Aragorn's crowning and their betrothal. Even Galadriel and her consort were coming, though I wished they'd hurry.

Time was running out.

.

.

* * *

.

"You know," my elf-husband declared with a frown, "I am thousands of years old, and only now does my hair start falling out. When Mithrandir returned without you I was worried to the point of distraction," he added, murmuring in my ear. "I don't want to lose you, Elise."

I held him close to me, eyes shut tight to block out the reality of my situation.

There was a faint twinge coming from the centre of my stomach… I was beginning to feel the pull. I couldn't tell him.

I couldn't tell him I'd hastened my own departure, and his demise.

"I love you, Haldir," I said instead.

We made glorious, magnificent love over the next few days (though I hardly think it could have been any less with Haldir, or most elves for that matter). Every touch, every kiss and thrust, every breath was important. For him it was a joyful reunion; for me it was a distraction from the growing force of the pull.

I couldn't tell him.  
There wasn't enough time. Never enough.

Eomer and Eowyn came alongside me one evening as a brilliant sunset took hold of the horizon. It was as though all of heaven and nature was celebrating its freedom from the suffocating effect Sauron's presence had on Middle Earth. I basked in its glow, knowing I would not be seeing it again.

"Middle Earth breathes anew," Eowyn mused, glancing at me warmly. "And we are all a part of this new era's dawning."

"It will be treasured in my memory forever," I replied, gazing out across the fields of Pelennor, where my Fell Beasts grazed on Mumakil carcasses.  
Yeah, so the effects of war were still noticeable, but at least the horizon was alright.

Besides, it would keep them busy long enough for the next battle against evil forces – I'd already handed their care over to Eomer King, and he designated them to clearing away anything that couldn't be buried properly or rebuilt. Thus, the feasting. Later, I'm sure he'd either make the decision to slay the Beasts or tame them for the Rohirrim. It was his decision, since I'd explained to him what would happen to me.

Leaving my pets in the care of others was surprisingly painful.  
I'd had to sit down with the creatures and explain to them that their future was going to be placed in the hands of someone else because I was dying.

I couldn't keep them. Even if it _were_ possible to pull a bunch of flying lizards into my own world, it didn't make it a _smart_ move.  
The gang was surprisingly cool about it, though Sheila crooned at me and tried to regurgitate Shelob in an effort to make me better. I told him that while I appreciated the sentiment, it wasn't something that could be fixed.  
Usually when I 'died' it was because of some mega injury had taken place and I needed to get it taken care of in my world. But this time, there was nothing physically wrong with me.

I was just... dying.

It's odd. Eomer was by far the easiest of all my friends to share my fading condition with. When I told him I wouldn't be much longer for this world, he didn't rebuke or reason with me, as Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn had done.

Nor did he plead with me to stay, as the four Hobbits had tearfully attempted to do.

Eomer understood what I was telling him, and he understood what I needed. He offered to bring his sister so the three of us could watch the sunset together.  
As Eowyn continued on about the great new world we were entering, he stood by my side, a solid support and friend, and I let him hold my hand. The warmth it shot into my system helped me stay upright.

I didn't notice when Eowyn went quiet until she brushed my other arm, tears threatening to spill over her eyes. I frowned. What was she upset for?

"Lady Elise, are you to leave me as well? Just as Lord Aragorn did?" Ohh...

Smiling gently at my friend, I took her hand with my free one. "I suppose, in a way, yes. He left and went somewhere you could not follow. I must do the same, Eowyn, but unlike Aragorn, I won't be returning."

Her hand squeezed mine tightly, and I tugged her hand to bring the shieldmaiden close enough so I could brush away the tears that had overflowed. "I think, there is something else that makes me different to Lord Aragorn."

"What is it?" she asked eagerly.

"You and I have a place in each other's hearts, Shieldmaiden of Edoras," I whispered. She smiled. The three of us turned our backs to the city, and looked out once again at the beautiful array of colours painted across the sky.

.

.

* * *

.

I was there to greet Arwen as she reached the gates to the citadel on the day of Elessar's crowning, and she ran to me without a single thought for decorum, tears tracking her beautiful, pure face. She flung herself on me like I was her long lost sister. In a way, I felt like it.

"_Hannon le_," she wept.

Elrond was slower, more collected in his approach. "You sacrificed your time here, Elise, when you already knew that good would triumph over evil." His eyes shone with profound sadness. I smiled, though there was little feeling behind it.

"No good parent would leave their child in a life-threatening situation if they knew they could help it, Elrond. It's why I did what I did for you and Arwen, and it's why I have to go. Maybe I haven't fully discovered myself yet, but if I stay here, my baby will die. I've become responsible for a life."

The elf lord of Rivendell then did something totally unexpected.

He bowed.

I cried like a baby.

A very cranky, tired baby.

Galadriel and Celeborn were not far behind the Rivendell elves. The Lady of Light had a strange sort of smile on her face, while her husband looked as solemn as always. He pressed a light hand to my belly and uttered a blessing in Sindarin that I didn't understand, but made me feel much more peaceful about what was happening.

The elleth leaned down and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

_You have done well. Go to your husband, dear one. He should be with you when your time ends here._

Then she took my hand, and Arwen took my other. Together we walked to up to the Court of the King, flanked by elves on all sides.

.

.

* * *

.

Haldir wasn't surprised in the least when Galadriel and Arwen handed me over to him. He had Eroyn by his side, who gave me a soft whinny in greeting. I held my husband's hand and leaned against my horse for support.

"I love you," I whispered in his ear, and he pressed a kiss to the corner of my mouth. The crowning of the king had already begun. I would hold on, just a little longer.

Aragorn walked past us, and we bowed, waiting for him to notice his betrothed.

And, there it was.

Legolas had to slyly point her out to his friend, but once they noticed each other, it was a beautiful moment. I saw Elrond smile after Aragorn kissed her, and gave a mischievous smile of my own. Ha! The old softy!

Finally, we reached the point where everyone was showing homage to the four brave little Hobbits. I smiled softly at them, masking that I was actually doubled over in pain by pretending to deepen my bow.

I'd made peace with the consequences of my actions, and considered all my farewells taken care of. All but one, that is...

I couldn't hold it back any longer. "Haldir," I sighed, closing my eyes as I began drifting away…

_Their meeting is in you, Elise…_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

"_NO!_"

Haldir's outburst brought shock to many at Aragorn's crowning ceremony. Was he objecting to the new king? People craned to see him, including the king himself.

Gimli's sudden cry joined Haldir's, and he rushed to the ellon's side. "LASS!"

It was Lady Elise, the Maiden of Fate.

The Fellowship gathered around their dear friend solemnly.

The underestimated warrior woman… The other saviour of Middle Earth.

She was dead, with a smile curving her lips upwards and a tear still sliding down her cheek.

.

* * *

_**AN: Dear readers, do not fret, the story isn't over yet (lol)!**_

_**Read and review, lovelies!**_

_**Yours truly,**_

_**0118 999 88199 9119 725... 3!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, dear readers, I know the last chapter may have been a little worrying and/or depressing, but I told you it wasn't the end, so don't give up hope just yet!_**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

You know that niggling feeling you get when you're about to go somewhere but you feel like you're forgetting something, like your wallet or keys?  
I had a similar feeling as the remnants of whatever dream I'd been having left me, only the feeling was stronger, _deeper_, like I'd forgotten something much more important.

I opened my eyes slowly, letting the sterile white hospital room come into focus. I'd been here before, I think.

It was empty, save for the machines beeping away beside me. And there was something caught in my throat. I coughed, hastily pulling the long tube out of my mouth so I could breathe easier. One by one, I started removing other tubes as well.

The catheter was the last, as well as the most… awkward, and I was relieved when it was finally gone.

I scanned the room for any signs of what I was doing here. Obviously something serious had to have happened to me, and it must have happened a while ago, since there weren't any doctors or family hovering over me waiting for me to wake up and recognise them.

Staring at the array of switches at my bedside, I considered pressing the button to call for a nurse, but just as quickly dismissed it. I'd only just woken up after what felt like a _really_ long sleep, and I wanted a few moments to myself, not answering questions and being crowded by strange people.

I blinked, surprised to feel wetness against my cheek, and brushed away a tear with the back of my hand. For some reason, I felt like I should grieve. But for what? I don't know. Should I grieve for what I don't remember? For waking up?

Shuffling to the edge of the bed, I swung my legs over carefully, and holding tightly to the railings I made my first attempt to stand.

My legs wobbled a little at first, but then they seemed to remember their purpose, and I straightened up nice and tall.

I was _starving_.

There had to be little fridges with sandwiches in them somewhere around here, so hastily pulling my blanket off to create a makeshift cape, I ventured out of my room for the very first time.

.

.

* * *

.

I caught the end of a rather _heated_ conversation after I'd found a bar fridge and picked out a Vegemite and cheese sandwich.

"No, we won't consider it! How _dare_ you suggest that! Where is Dr Hugo?"

The poor nurse looked highly stressed in the woman's presence.

"He's away on vacation with his family, Mrs Jones. He should be back by the end of the week. Please ma'am, it's just a part of hospital procedure. We have to ask family members after a patient has spent a certain period of time in a comatose state if they'll consider removing the patient from life support."

"Well, you _don't_ have our consent," the woman said coldly. "She'll wake up. I know she will."

There was a man holding her hand, and he patted it gingerly as he tried to coax the woman away before she attacked somebody. "Come on, hon, we've got to pack for our holiday. They won't do anything without permission, and they've been looking after her all this time…"

The woman checked her watch, nodded once and informed the nurse "We won't be able to come back for two weeks, unfortunately, so _don't_ call us for anything less than an emergency." Then she turned on her heel and marched away, her husband trailing along behind her.

I tilted my head as I heard them use those names.

Dr Hugo… why did he sound familiar?

And Jones… Jones… hmm, where had I heard that name?

I shrugged to myself and waddled off to a lounge area to eat my sandwich. It was pretty tasty.

.

.

* * *

.

"Hello!" I smiled brightly as I entered the children's ward. It was full of children with scars and burns. I'm not sure why, but I felt drawn to this part of the hospital for some reason.

I walked over to a little girl with a terribly disfigured face and sat on the edge of her bed. "Hi. I'm Lady Elise, what's your name?"  
Up until that point I hadn't really been sure what my name was, but when the name just tumbled from my lips, it felt right.

The child gave me a funny expression and answered, "Casey."

"Casey! That's a pretty name, and I think _you're_ a pretty girl."

She frowned. "Nobody else does."

My eyebrows rose. "Do you know something, Casey? If you like who you are, it doesn't matter what they think. They don't matter at all. Now," my voice rose and I looked around at all the boys and girls in the room with me. "Who wants to play a game?"

.

.

* * *

.

I quieted the giggling children as we all sat squashed under one hospital bed. We were playing Sardines, and an older boy by the name of Daniel was the last one left hunting for us. "We have to play dead for now," I whispered.

… "_If the Uruk-hai believe you are dead, they will tear you to pieces and eat the meat off your bones!"…_

Shaking off that disturbingly familiar voice, I had to hush the children again at the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Where did all the children go?"

Uh-oh.

The doctor got down on his hands and knees, looking at us in bewilderment. Making a quick decision, I yanked him in between me and Casey and hissed, "Be quiet, doctor, we're playing Sardines!"

He opened his mouth to protest, but at the excited looks on the children's faces, he thought better of it and merely huddled up.

The minutes stretched out until at last, Daniels face appeared under the bed and grinned at us. "Found you!"

As all the children were returned to their beds, Casey gripped my hand. "That was fun, Lady Elise! Will you come back tomorrow to play with us again?"

I grinned. "I'd love to, pretty girl."

She beamed at me, and I received a hug before the doctor led me away from the children's ward.

"Now, which ward do you belong in, 'Lady Elise'?"

"Just call me Elise," I smiled, before reaching up to rub the back of my head. "I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention after I woke up and I just wandered here. What's your name, doctor?"

"Keith." He had short brown hair and big, dark eyes that seemed like they could stare into a person's soul. He reminded me of someone…

… _The Horsemaster removed his helmet and evaluated me with those piercing eyes he was known for…_

Once again, I shook off the unnerving feeling that crept up on me and pasted a smile back on my face. "Well, Dr Keith, I guess finding my ward will just have to be an adventure!"

A slow smile spread across his face.

"You're an amusing one, I can tell."

.

.

* * *

.

"_You!_" A surgeon cried as Dr Keith and I walked past. The surgeon nudged a particular nurse, and they both looked at me in shock. "When did you wake up?"

Keith looked at the three of us and decided it was safe to leave me with his colleagues. He nodded politely to me and strode away.

I stared at them and shrugged. "Uh, this morning? I had a sandwich and went to visit some kids in the burns and trauma ward, why?"

The surgeon was eyeing me sharply. "The burns and trauma ward, you say?"

I nodded. He rubbed the stubble on his face. "Interesting that _that's_ the first place you'd wander into."

"Why?"

"Well, you were a burn victim, yourself," he said with an air of significance. My face scrunched up in confusion. "But I don't _look_ like a burn victim…"

The nurse was still gaping like I'd grown a second head. "You shouldn't even be able to walk right now! You've been in a coma for a year!"

"Yeah, I suppose I thought it was something like that," I told her lightly. "You look a little familiar. And the surgeon, too. Did you look after me?"

"Yeah, I thought as much," I told her lightly. "You look a little familiar. And the surgeon, too. Did you look after me?"

The two staff members shared a look. "You could say that," the surgeon finally replied. I frowned. "What are you not telling me?"

The surgeon shuffled his feet, and so it was the nurse who finally plucked up the bravery to answer me. "There were a couple… incidents while you were in a comatose state. First, there was the rock that we had to treat…"

… _Our team medic inspected the wound. "I can treat this," he declared, "but it must be now, or infection will set in."…_

I blinked.

"… and then there was that night we found you looking like you were in the middle of a medieval war zone. There was half an arrow sticking out of your shoulder…"

… _Bracing myself, I broke off the end and yelled out as white hot pain shot down my arm, inadvertently drawing attention to myself. Another Uruk ran past me and sliced me across the chest with his blade. I grunted at the unexpected assault…_

"And my torso was sliced open," I recalled faintly. What the hell had been going on? I looked down the front of my hospital gown, and yes, there it was – a pink, raised scar that travelled right across my torso. "No way…" I breathed. "No _way_. Why the hell would I be at… Helms Deep?"

"Sorry, what?"

My face went bright red as I realised I was being watched. "Oh, nothing. Just a bit freaked out. Would you mind showing me to my room, please? I'm a bit… confused."

.

.

* * *

.

I slept dreamlessly that night, and went back to visit Casey, Daniel and the other children after breakfast the next morning. I gave them all piggybacks and pretended I was an overgrown flying lizard that ate the monsters under their beds. Where that idea came from, I had no idea.

"Lady Elise!" Casey called out, and all the other children stared anxiously after me. My brows rose expectantly. "Yes, pretty girl?"

"Why are you in the hospital?"

"Um…" I started, feeling pretty clueless, "I'm not really sure. I was asleep for a year. But… I think I was in a fire, the same as you."

Casey looked like she didn't believe me. "If you were in a fire, how come you don't look like us?"

I frowned. "Eh…"

… _The dwarf chuckled and somehow got me to roll over onto my back in my blissful state. I immediately tensed when I realised what had happened, but he looked at me professionally and said, "Let me help you with your balm, lass, or it won't be even when the scars settle down." With that, he worked the balm skilfully into my marred skin, starting from my face again, all the way down to my feet…_

"I have this dwarf friend who rubbed a special lotion on me for the last year to make the scars go away," I explained without realising what I'd said.

Until the little girl giggled. "You're funny, Lady Elise. When I grow up I wanna help people just like you do, 'kay?"

"Okay," I smiled at the girl, dismissing the strange memories.

After visiting the children I'd chat with either Keith, or my surgeon and nurse, and spend the afternoon trying to sort through the puzzle in my mind.

Of course, it isn't easy when you don't have all the pieces.

"So," Keith began as he loped into the children's ward after I'd been there for the last hour. "How's our resident _mother hen_ doing this morning?"

Something stirred inside me at those words. No really, it did. I had to bolt to the nearest toilet and hurl up my breakfast. It was an unpleasant experience.  
When I returned fifteen minutes later feeling _much_ better, Casey's wide eyes were staring up at me in concern. "Lady Elise, are you dying?"

I smiled down at the little girl. "Not yet, Casey. I'll let you know if I am."  
Strange as my words were, the girl smiled back, relief showing in her expressive eyes. Keith was in doctor mode. "Your body probably hasn't gotten used to solid food yet, Elise. You should take it easy."

I shot him a funny look. "If my body decided it didn't want food, doctor, wouldn't it have made that decision when I first woke up?"  
The man shrugged non-committally and offered to run me through some tests. I winked at Casey and agreed...

.

.

* * *

.

_Later..._

"The tests came back."  
"Oh?"  
"I think I'll need to run them again."  
"Is something wrong, Keith?"  
"Well, according to these, you're about two weeks pregnant."

… _My head whipped around to look at Lord Elrond, and he replied with amusement, "You had sex. We may be old, but we are by no means sterile, dear child. Be sure to give your husband my congratulations." Kissing me on the head in blessing, Hugo faded away to avoid my wrath..._

I shook my head to rid me of the ridiculous notion that an elf lord had already given me this news. I'd gotten pregnant while in a coma? Not bloody likely.  
"Yeah, you better run those tests again, Keith."

However, when he came back with the same results it began to do my head in. I didn't know anybody here who'd be so unprofessional- hell, so _low_ to take advantage of any patient in such a way, but I had to consider the possibility.

What do you do with news like that?

Unsure of myself, I continued the cycle I'd developed for almost a week, biding my time since I didn't really know what else to do (only now I visited the children _after_ my 'morning ritual').

So far, I figured I must have created a world in my head to escape to since I fell into a coma. That's where the so-called memories were coming from. I also found out from the nurse who'd been talking to Mrs Jones that I was their daughter, Elise Jones. I'd been rescued from a burning building, though nobody knew what I was doing inside at the time.

I didn't know either, but I wanted to find out.

Luckily for me, after my first week out of a coma I met Dr Hugo. He'd been treating me since I was admitted here, and he seemed very kind. He also looked familiar, like I'd known him for a long, _long_ time.

Only I didn't. He was my doctor, and I'd _never_ met him before – I _definitely_didn't recognise him from my dream world.

Since my parents couldn't be contacted and they weren't returning for another week, Dr Hugo offered to escort me to the building where I'd been found.

Obviously, this wasn't regular hospital procedure, but Dr Hugo was a highly respected staff member, and he said it was in an effort to help restore some of my lost memories, so nobody questioned it. He even gave me a dress to wear, since nobody seemed able to find the clothes my parents had provided.

The dress was simple, elegant, and once again… familiar, like something from my dream world.  
I thanked the man, even though on the inside I hated what it represented.

… _Arwen, packing clothes for my journey across Middle Earth…_

This must be what it feels like to know you're slowly losing your mind.

.

.

* * *

.

Once I was buckled into the cushy leather seats in his sleek silver BMW (bloody doctors), he slid into the drivers seat and started the ignition. Huh. Alliteration.

… _Gimli let out a deep belly laugh, while the hobbits applauded my verbal display. Gandalf winked at me, the men chuckled and finally, the elf permitted a tiny smile at my friendly scolding…_

Seriously?! The fuck was that?

NO! I was not in Middle Earth! It never happened!

… _And yet…_

I shook off that thought before it could take hold.

The drive was quiet, save for the radio. Ed Sheeran's haunting voice was singing about the Desolation of Smaug, and I wanted very much to punch the interface but I refrained, bouncing my leg in agitation… until we arrived at the demolished remains of a burnt down house.

I stepped out of the car and my feet moved of their own accord, pulled in by some invisible force. As I stepped through what must have been the entrance, the memories came rushing back. This was by far the worst of them all…

… _My friend Natalie asked me to look after somebody's house for the one day she had an overnight shift. At first I agreed, but now I was here, I wasn't so sure I should have._

_This house was giving me the creeps. Too dark, with voodoo dolls, scary masks and all sorts of funky shit on the walls, plus there was that really shady looking altar in the corner of the bedroom. I couldn't stay here._

_But then, just like that, I couldn't leave._

_No, I mean I physically was unable to walk out the front door. My body was acting without my consent now, and that altar was coming closer, closer, closer…_

I blinked away the terror, still moving forward. There was-

_- a round object on the altar, obsidian at first glance, but the longer I stared at it, the more I noticed the swirling grey mists in its depths. Was this what I thought it was? I tried to look away – I couldn't!_

_My hands rose and grasped the – yes, it was a palantir! – in a death grip, and then all I could see was fire – an_**_Eye_**_made of fire and hate and murder…_

It was just laying innocently on the ground, totally unscathed. I stared.

_A voice whispered in my mind… "_**_Child of Earth… you will help me destroy them. Come, come to me and destroy them all!_**_" I shook my head at the voice, tears running down my face as he burned me. "No!" I cried. "I won't!"_

_I was consumed by Sauron's flames, and then, so were the curtains, the walls, the floor. Everything burned with me-_

Shaking, trying to resist it with every fibre of my being, my hands reached down and picked up the palantir once more. But there were no flames this time, and no pain.

This time, it just felt… right.

And the rest of my memories flowed into my mind with ease.

It was true. Not some crazy dream world. Not a dream at all. It was all true! I wasn't insane, they were real!

_Elrond…_

_The Fellowship…_

_Tex…_

_Haldir..._

"Ah, so _that_ was the catalyst," the voice of my doctor broke me out of my thoughts. "Have you found yourself then, Maiden of Fate?"

I whirled around, eyes overflowing. "Elrond!" Here he was, in the flesh, not the doctor but the healer.  
The elf lord of Rivendell was here on Earth.

He smiled widely at me. "G'day."

.

* * *

**_AN: So, how do you like that for a comeback? Is it any good? Read and review!_**

**_Also, feel free to PM me with any questions or additional comments. I love hearing from you all!_**

**_Happy holidays everyone!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: Alright, lovely readers, it's been a while, I know.**_

_**I needed to solidify a few ideas that'd been milling about in my brain before moving onto the next chapter. Thank you all for your patience, and please remember to review at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Look forward to Chapter 6 coming up next!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"_What?"_

Elrond's smile dipped ever so slightly. "Was it incorrect?"

"No," I said simply. "Just… really odd, coming from you. How _the hell_ did you get here?"

Hugo smirked. "I've been waiting in Valinor a _long_ time to meet you, Elise. Several millennium, actually."

My brows rose. "So… you're decrepit now, huh?"

The elf lord scowled, muttering something about me being as abrasive as ever.

"Hey… what about everybody else?" Sure, it was great to see Elrond, but was he here to return me to Middle Earth? "If you're here, does that mean Legolas and Gimli… or Haldir…?"

The elf lord was already shaking his head.

"I am the only one to cross the realms. Haldir did not go to Valinor, Elise. By the time I left for the ships, he had already begun to fade. I was sent here as an emissary of Middle Earth, to mark the catalyst for all of these events and prevent the repeat of such a scenario."

"So… you're not- you're not staying, then." I tucked my chin against my chest. I should've known. I was never meant to join Middle Earth in the first place, why would any of them be allowed to stay here? Elrond lifted my head and stared at me with his sharp eyes.

"You have done a great service to the peoples of Middle Earth, Lady Elise, and have been named a hero in our history. As such, the Valar wish to bestow a gift upon you. No mortal has received such an honour from our gods. Would you receive this gift?"

I shrugged. "What is it?"

Elrond hesitated. "I do not know."

My face screwed up in disbelief. "_You don't know?_"

"No. I was not granted that information, Elise. All I can tell you is that if you choose to accept the gift of the Valar, your life will never be the same."

I scoffed. "Thanks for that _enormously _insightful clue, Captain State-The-Obvious! My life is _already_ different, if you hadn't noticed."

He chuckled. "Yes, it is. Very well. Will I tell them you said 'no thanks!'?"

I shook my head. "As _if_ I'm gonna say no. Whatever it is, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Being a gift, I should think not. Shall we head back, then?"

"Yeah, alright."

.

* * *

.

"What's that?" Keith asked as I sat in the visitor's lounge to eat my lunch the following day. The palantir sat in my lap. I decided to go for the 'I don't need admission to the psych ward' angle.

"It's a thing." My friend shot me a 'no duh' look, so I rambled. "A… round… mysterious thing. I dunno. I found it at the house."

"And decided to keep it?"

"Yeah… maybe." I smiled sheepishly. "Don't worry, I won't start filling up my room with random souvenirs. Just… you know, the one."

He chuckled. "So it's for decoration, then."

I looked at the orb in my lap. Its misty depths began to swirl…

I quickly looked back up at Keith. "Yep. Though I might let Dr Hugo have it as a gift, if he's interested."

"Is the morning sickness still pretty bad?"

"Oh no, the morning sickness is _wonderful_," I griped. "I _love_ the whole 'getting acquainted with the toilet' thing. It totally rocks!"

Keith frowned. "Sorry. Uh, you know you'd have to ask the nurses but I think we might have a special tea for that."

Ugh! Now he tells me.

"So anyway," he began slowly, "you've been really great with the kids here, and I was wondering if you'd like to come back after you're released from our care, you know, to spend time with them regularly. They really love you, Elise, and just quietly, I've noticed a lot of their medical issues started to go away around the same time as you started visiting them."

I smiled softly at the young doctor. "It's the power of imagination."

"So will you?"

"Sure."

"Ah, there you are Miss Jones!" You know, seeing a pointy-eared elf in a lab coat with a stethoscope in his front pocket was a strange sight, indeed. I had to stifle a snort.

"Dr Hugo! How was your vacation?" Keith stood up to greet the elf.

"Time well spent with family is always a great joy for me," Elrond replied, catching my eye. "Speaking of which, Miss Jones, I was able to contact your parents and inform them of the good news. They've cut their holiday short and are flying back tonight to pick you up tomorrow."

"Oh. Thanks," I said nervously. "It's been a while since I've seen them. I'm actually a bit nervous."

Keith shot me a funny look. "Didn't you see your parents often before the accident?"

"On the contrary," Elrond replied, "her mother said she still lived at home with them."

I scratched my head sheepishly. "Uh, I guess I just feel like I've been away for a long time or something. When I was in a coma, I mean. It's not something I can explain well."

Elrond smiled at me knowingly. "It's quite alright, Elise. Whatever you feel is perfectly legitimate."

I nodded to him in thanks. "Well, I have some kids to go see, so… see ya later?"

"Of course."

.

* * *

.

Before I went to sleep that night, I held the palantir in my hands once more and stared into its depths. Mist swirled and suddenly I felt like I was floating…

"Are you real, or just another dream, sent to torment me?" Haunted blue eyes stared at me on my perch that was a white stone wall. Looks like he'd stuck around Gondor for a while. He stood in the doorway of our 'honeymoon house'.

"Dunno," I shrugged. "For all I know, this is _my _dream and you're tormenting _me._"

A slight quirk of the lips. "Then it is you. Why have you come?"

"Got bored," I said flippantly, earning a smirk from the elf. "Messed around with a palantir." It was still in my hands when I looked down. "Hmmm…" But my thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again.

"I lied to you, Elise."

My brows rose and I stared at my estranged husband properly for the first time. He was gaunt, and pale in a way that spoke of his failing condition. And the sadness in his eyes…

"I told you I regret nothing, but there is one thing I do regret."

"Oh?"

"When you appeared to have been slain at Helms Deep, King Théoden mentioned the bargain you made with him, and your reasons for not wishing to marry his nephew. I knew if I were to ask your consent, the answer would be the same and, I have to admit… there is little in this world that has been denied to me," he allowed for a self-deprecating smile.  
"I could say it was my moment of weakness that made me betray your trust as my first act not led by duty and honour, but that would be a lie. It was my arrogance – I believed I deserved to have you when others did not, and that your feelings toward me proved it. But… I was wrong. You are far too great a prize for me, Elise, especially for one who has stooped as low as I have to claim you as mine. And now you are gone… my own arrogance has destroyed me."

Despite himself, he smiled up at me, resigned to the fate he had set himself.

"You're a bloody idiot."

He frowned questioningly, but I just held one hand out toward him. His steps were unsure and slow for an elf, but eventually he crossed the space between us and grasped my fingers with a questioning look in his eyes.

I moved our joined hands to lay flat against the palantir. We stared at it for several moments (plenty of time for me to feel really foolish about all this), until I started to feel very light again. His other hand drew around me tightly in a way that was both comforting and desperate.

I savoured it.

Lord Elrond of Rivendell (otherwise known as Dr Hugo to the people of Elise's world) smiled at the sight before him. The Valar had blessed that girl indeed. He looked at the palantir now wrapped up in a large bundle of cloth, held securely in his arms. The last missing Seeing Stone would remain in Valinor once he returned to his beloved family.

In the early hours of the morning, Elise and Haldir remained curled against one another on the small hospital bed, sleeping peacefully for the time being.

.

* * *

.

This wasn't right.

… I don't think I've ever felt more lost in my life.

I mean, I thought I'd just gotten everything- _everyone_ back. I was only just getting my life sorted out. Why did this have to happen now?

_Why?_

I stood numbly, staring straight ahead of me, wondering if I had the Valar to thank for this, too.

Words in a language I wouldn't bother to understand floated around my head, meant to calm and reassure me. But I wasn't calm.

I was so, _so sad._

"_Please_ stop talking."

The police officer hesitated, but Haldir understood it was him I was talking to. I couldn't bear his damn elfish stoicism right now.

"I'm sorry for your loss, ma'am," the officer finally said, nodding to my husband before making his exit.

Haldir was sombrely watching me. I stood alone, holding myself together against the ache that threatened to build up and drown me.

I never got to explain. Hell, I didn't even get to say hello because I _forgot them_.

Everything I'd gone through to get to this point… and they were just- just… gone!

Surely it hadn't all been leading up to this?

After a long silence, he spoke again. "I will not leave you, Elise Jones."

I blinked, letting the tears slide down my cheeks. "Good. I don't think I could survive anything else."

His arms enveloped me and I let out a shuddering sob.

"Lady Elise?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

It was Casey, my little friend Casey. Her eyes were about as puffy and red as mine felt.

"Hey there, pretty girl," I croaked out.

The young girl's chin wobbled. "Are your parents in heaven now, too?"

Haldir looked from me to Casey and then held out one hand for her to come join us. She did.

"I don't want to go to a foster home, Lady Elise," the girl whispered. "Nobody will want to keep me."

I wrapped a free arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug. "I do."

Casey's eyes lit up and the smile that spread across her marred face glowed beautifully.

And I felt just a little bit lighter.

.

* * *

.

There was a massive funeral held for all the families who'd lost loved ones in the aeroplane crash, funded by the flight company responsible for the accident, where the bodies were all to be cremated. One hundred and eight in total had died, including the pilots and flight crew. Haldir and I brought Casey there to farewell her parents while I said goodbye to mine.

We all shared a minute of silence, and I cried for that moment I'd passed my mum and dad by in the hospital, oblivious to my relationship with them.

From this moment onward I would treasure the people I'd grown to call family. Haldir, Casey, the children in the burns and trauma ward, and my friends in Valinor whom I would never see again.

I would not forget who I loved ever again.

.

* * *

.

The three of us stayed in the hospital until an elderly gentlemen came to see me about my parents' will.

Being their only child, everything that belonged to them now belonged to me, including a healthy sum of money they'd been setting aside for emergencies, any and all livestock remaining and the property owned and paid for in my family's name.

After signing everything over to me, the man left and the Child Welfare people came to sort out my application to adopt Casey. Haldir had returned by that point, accompanied by Elrond, and the most difficult part had been explaining how the Marchwarden and I knew each other after they discovered who I was.

"Sorry… your name was?"

"Haldir Jousimies," Elrond answered for him, earning a smirk and a raised eyebrow from my elf-husband. Oh, so _that's_ why he was here. Reliable cover identity.

"He's from Finland, so his English is sometimes not up to scratch. I'm here to translate."

"Right. Thank you, Dr Hugo. Elise, would you care to explain your relationship with Haldir, please? You can't have known each other for very long, considering your recent condition."

Elrond gave me a slight smile, and I tried to emanate the same confidence that he had in me.

"I've been in a coma for a little over a year now, so this may sound quite strange, but considering what little people know about brain activity in comatose people, you'll just have to try and keep an open mind," I began. The woman in a dress suit nodded for me to continue. "What I experienced in my comatose state is commonly known as an out-of-body-experience. I was stuck floating outside of my body for the longest time, until something started pulling me away from this hospital room. Basically, he and I met in his dreams all the way over in Finland and developed a strange friendship, and after a few months, something more. When I woke up, he was the first to know, and he flew directly over here to come see me in person."

The woman, 'Meg' her name tag read, finished writing down a list of notes and then glanced back up at me. "It does sound like quite the unnatural meeting."

I shrugged. "Yep."

"So where are you considering taking this relationship, Elise?"

"When I was in a coma, I had been considering that if I ever did wake up that we would seal the deal. I'm still considering it, though I'd like to see how he handles living here for a change before I lock him in permanently. I'd like to adopt Casey regardless of Haldir's position in my house, if you don't mind, though I have a good feeling about him being a part of our lives."

Meg gave me a considering look. "If you want a trial run, that would probably work best in your favour. After all, you're still getting settled and this is a big step to take so soon."

I looked to the elves. The ex-Marchwarden was eyeing me warmly while Elrond allowed a small smile before he spoke to the woman.

"Haldir and I have known each other for many years, since my wife and I were raised in Finland along with young Haldir's family. I can vouch for his good character if that is of benefit to you, ma'am."

She nodded along with him, taking down more notes.

"Okay. How about this? I send Casey home with Elise and Haldir, and you have a month-long test run, conditional with weekly visits from myself to make sure Casey is settling in and being looked after properly."

The three of us nodded our agreement, and the woman smiled at me. "Alright. I'll get you to sign a few forms for me now, and then the process can begin at the end of the month if all goes well."

.

There was a long moment of silence after Meg the Child Welfare lady departed, but it was broken by the words, "I think that went well."

Elrond grinned at me and my husband, our hands joined as an expression of our solidarity. "You will do well with her. And it shall make for good practice." He cast his sharp eyes to my mostly flat tummy. "You know, I think I shall stay… just a little longer. Long enough to bring a photo of the baby back home."

I rolled my eyes. "Says the guy with the palantir."

Elrond laughed. "Well, if you want me gone so badly…"

"NO!" I grabbed his sleeve with desperate force, and when his eyes met mine his gaze was softer.

"You know, I'm not quite ready to leave you all alone here either," he said simply.

"Thank you," I smiled up at him.

Maybe things were going to be okay.


End file.
